zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagger of Darkness Part 2 - Canopy Maze
This is part 2 of Dagger of Darkness. Canopy Maze, the first dungeon. The Gerudo Sorcerers Link walked back to the forest in time to see a big Gerudo wizard picking up the Deku Princess. Gerudo - You will pay. We burned down your forest to teach you a lesson! Deku Princess - What are you talking about? Link took out his sword and ran toward the Gerudo. The wizard turned his head to Link and dropped the Deku Princess on the ground. Gerudo - So you're the boy helping these pitiful wood scraps. Once were done with you, our master shall bring you to the Dark Lord... The Gerudo summoned a bit of magic and disappeared into thin air. Link looked around for the Gerudo Wizard, but didn't see him.The Deku Princess got off the ground and walked toward Link. Deku Princess - You have to stop them before they destroy the whole forest, Link! Her, take this. She handed Link a small, sharp seed. Deku Princess - These are Razor Seeds. Go to the flower patch you landed in earlier, then plant the seeds. Link nodded and headed toward the patch. The Deku Scrubs from earlier were still sitting there, and Link found his way through the crowd. Link dropped the seed on the patch and the earth started shaking. Link fell over and looked up to see a huge plant growing out of the ground. It bent over and landed on a tree. Link took a step onto the enormous plant. He started to climb it and took a long time. When Link reached the tree, he saw a rope of vine swinging from the tree. He grabbed on to it and swung, landing on a big platform. In front of him he saw a dark, big woods that was surrounded by gates. Link jumped down and walked into the forest. The First Dungeon - Canopy Maze. As Link entered the big forest, he heard a click and turned around. The gates were closed. Link started forward, waving his way through the trees. He got out his slingshot and hit Skullwalltulas on the leaf wall. Link climbed up the wall and saw a treasure chest. He opened it and found a small key. Link jumped down and opened the locked door. He went inside the next room to see a Quadro Baba grow out of the ground. Link took out his sword and sliced it's mouth when it opened. The Quadro Baba died, and Link moved on. He saw a small treasure chest surrounded by a ring of fire. Link took out his slingshot and hit a red switch in a tree. Link quickly jumped down and found a small key in the chest. Link opened the next door. Inside, he saw a strange Skull Kid dancing. Link walked up to him and the Skull Kid stopped dancing. Skull Kid - What do you want, weirdo? You startled me and made me forget how to dance. Damn you! Link dodged the Skull Kids fist and quickly climbed up a ladder. He saw tube shaped grass and plucked it from the ground. Link blew through the flower and made a song. Suddenly, the Skull Kid looked up. Skull Kid - Oh, that song! Thank you, weirdo! I remembered the dance! For helping, I'll help you. The Skull Kid gave Link a Razor Seed. Link headed out of that room and back to the main room. He planted the razor seed on a patch of dirt, and it grew huge. Link walked up the plant and on to the ledge. There was a big door in front of him. He went over to it and opened the door. Once he walked forward, he heard a click. Link turned around to see the door locked with bars over it. A growl came from the room. A huge rumbling noise came afterword. All of the sudden, a big Twisos with steel armor came plummeting out of the gound. Link drew his sword and ran torward it. He dashed up his face and attacked the big Twisos over and over. The confused monster spun around, smashing Link away. The Twisos jumped and plunged it's wooden sword in the ground, missing Link by a grain of sand. With the Twisos sword in the ground, Link took out his shield and bashing the Twisos. It fel on it's back and Link, ready for action, stabbed his sword through the monster. It exploded and Link did a professional sword twirling back in you scaberd thing. The door in front of him opened. Link started forward and opened the treasure chest. Inside was the first dungeon item - Hero's Boomerang. Link went back to the main room. With his new boomerang, he can do new things. Link jumped down and aimed his boomerang at a monster in a tree. He threw it and killed the monster, and it dropped a Bombling. Link threw threw the Bombling to a crack in the wall and it exploded. He saw the door and went through it. In front of him he saw a enormous tree with a door that had a gold padlock on it. Link jumped on the platform and aimed his Slingshot at a small switch. He hit it and a door opened. Link proceded in that door He went to the treasure chest and found the Dungeon Map. Link looked at the map carefully. He saw a room near the room he was in. He then saw the Bombling Moster and attacked it with the boomerang.Link quickly picked up the bomb and through it at the crack in the wall. The wall exploded and revealed a pretty blue and green chest. Inside the chest was a golden big key. Gerudo Monster: Gerubabi Link but the big key into the padlocked door on the tree. The padlock exploded, leaving a path way for Link. Once he got inside the only thing he saw were two Deku Babas. Yep, thats all. The confused Link sliced both of them in half. He had no luck in finding the Gerudos. As Link was starting to turn around, he heard a voice. ??? - Foolish young, man.. Link stared in front of him and saw three Gerudo Sorcerers standing there. The one from earlier was in the middle. Gerudo - I believe we have met before, young Link. But your helping of these barfing fools has cost you your life. The three gerudo wizards snapped and the two Deku Baba heads came back to life there stems twined each other and a loud explosion ocurred. The Gerudos were gone again. But in front of him was a giant, two headed, fire breathing Deku Baba - a Gerubabi. Link drew his sword and shield. and ran in between the heads. He saw stairs leading to a platform, so he climbed up. Link took out his boomerang and threw it at the heads . They came crashing down to the ground. Link jumps off the platform and slices the heads with his sword. The other head recovered and got up. Link stopped slicing and jumped backwards, but not in time for the Gerubabi shooting flames. His Wooden Shield caught on fire and he threw it to the side. Link threw his boomerang into the monster, sending one of the heads backwards. Link quickly ran and did a finishing blow on the first head. He took his sword out of the ground and turned his head to see the other monster crash into him. Link went flying backwards and hit a bush. He has bloody scars on his arms and legs now. Link now decided to use a different technique. Link took out his sling shot and hit the monsters head multiple times. The Gerubabi was angry. It spat a quick fire ball to the running Link, but he rolled to avoid the flames. Link quickly jumped and cut off the monsters head. The stem towered and fell to the ground, them shivelring into dust. Link did another professional sword twirling thing and picked up the heart container. He looked at his wounds, which were disappearing. A green portal appeared in front of Link and he stepped into it. The Real Deku Princess Link stepped out of the portal, which led to the flower patch. He saw the Deku Scrubs waiting for him. Deku Scrub - Did you slay the beasts? Other Deku Scrub - What happened? Deku Kid - Is our forest saved? Link suddenly heard a horse cry and looked to his right. A Gerudo Wizard was riding on a black horse. Gerudo - Hello, you little wooden creatures. Maybe I forgot to introduce myself last time we met. I am Kotume, the leader of the Gerudo Sorcerers of the desert. And you Link, how do you think you can get away with defeating are sorcery? We are supposed to be nice. These little Deku creatures are liars. We wanted revenge! Deku Princess - Revenge? What did we ever do to you? Kotume - Oh, you do not remember? 200 years ago, when I was still a child, your kind recklessly attacked our desert. That war lasted 32 years, and many of my friends and family were killed. That's not all. I wanted to forgive the Deku's of today for doing it, but when we tried to three weeks ago, you showered us with wooden arrows!! Deku Princess - Don't listen to her Link! She's lying! The war was a tribe of monsters called Bokoblins attacking, and we went to help the Gerudos! Link was confused. He didn't know who to believe. Kotume - So, are you going to listen to wooden grass plants that live underground, or civilized people? Link looked at the Deku Princess and then Kotume. He drew his sword and charged at Kotume's horse, knocking her off. The Deku Scrubs gasped. He put his sword to her neck. Kotume - Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! Deku Princess - And why should we be convinced to not kill you? You burned down our forest!. Kotume - I can make everything back to normal! Here, Link, take this spell book. Say the words worg tserof! She handed him a small purple book. Link put his sword away and Kotume stood up. Then - POOF, she was gone is a puff of smoke. Link said the words and looked behid him. The trees were growing back, including the Sacred Niku Tree! The Deku Princess walked over to Link. Deku Princess - Thank you. You defeated the wizards and saved the forest. But I haven;t been totally honest to you. Or the Deku Scrubs. The Princess turned toward the Sacred Niku Tree. Deku Princess - O great tree of the forest. I have been in disguise for years, and the Forest Maiden chooses to reveal herself! O useth your great powers to awaken me. Suddenly, a great blast of green light explodes and a beam shoots toward the Deku Princess.Her flowerey head turns into long blonde hair. Her wooden body turns into skin. She grows big green wings and her eyes turn purple.Link stares at the Deku Princess floating in the air. Deku Princess - I am a fairy. Hidden in every land of Hyrule you shall find one. My real name is Finya. I will guide you through your journeys across the land. She leaned in close to him. Finya grabbed his head and madeout with him. Finya - Thank you for helping my kind. Finya turned into a little ball of light and floated to Link's sword. This is the conclusion to Part 2 - Canopy Maze. Read my next stories! Category:RatedPG13 Category:Zelda